


Asleep.

by beargrove



Category: Block B
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Other, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex, it just reads like it at the beginning, it's not actually noncon pls dont yell at me, its consensual i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/beargrove
Summary: This is HEAVY kink. It's all consensual. Please read at your own risk.





	Asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend in return for a favor they did for me, I am forever grateful. I hope you like this porn :P DISCLAIMER: IT READS VERY NONCON AT FIRST BUT IF YOU READ TO THE END YOU WILL SEE THAT IS NOT THE CASE.

Taeil smiles to himself as the lock finally clicks open, pulling the chopsticks out to set them gently on the floor. His pet pulses against his back and arms, tentacles curling and uncurling around his wrists excitedly. He shushes it and pushes Jaehyo’s bedroom door open carefully, peering in through the dark to watch Jaehyo’s chest rise and fall, deep asleep. His grin widens and he stands and shuffles in, pet following, and shuts the door softly behind them so as to not make any noise. He turns slowly, staring at Jaehyo again to see if he’s awoken, and moves forward towards the bed when he is sure he hasn’t.

For a moment he stands over the bed to take in Jaehyo’s form, the way his mouth hangs open every so slightly, the way his eyelashes dust over his cheeks. He’s so beautiful, and Taeil licks his lips, leaning forward and grabbing the edge of the blanket to slowly drag it off of Jaehyo and onto the floor. Jaehyo’s only in boxers, and he frowns in his sleep and curls up tighter into himself, shivering a bit. 

Taeil’s pet climbs onto the bed immediately, and Taeil reaches out and strokes one of it’s tentacles fondly, a reminder to be quiet and careful. It wraps loosely around Jaehyo’s ankles, pulling so his legs fall open and stretch out. It moves up over his body, tendrils stroking his stomach and nipples. Jaehyo makes a soft noise and Taeil glances up at his face sharply, relaxing when he sees Jaehyo’s eyes are still closed. He slowly climbs onto the bed as well, settling between Jaehyo’s legs. He runs his fingers up Jaehyo’s thighs and up to his hips, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. He pulls them down painfully slow, careful not to wake Jaehyo by any harsh movement. He gets them off, throwing them off the bed, and his pet’s tentacles push forward, wrapping around Jaehyo’s soft dick, stroking and pulsing around him eagerly. 

Jaehyo gasps quietly but still doesn’t wake as his dick hardens, hips thrusting up into the tentacle’s touch. Taeil pulls a packet of lube out of his pants pocket, ripping it open with his teeth and squeezing it out onto his hand messily. His pet reaches out to help, curling around Jaehyo’s thigh to hike his leg up, easing Taeil’s access. Taeil cooes at it affectionately and presses a wet finger to Jaehyo’s hole, grinning as Jaehyo whimpers in his sleep and shifts. He teases the rim a bit, enjoying Jaehyo’s soft moans and the way his hips stutter under Taeil’s touch. Taeil eases his finger in, gasping quietly at how tight Jaehyo is around him. He fingers him open slowly, careful not to wake him, taking his time as he works his other fingers in. Jaehyo starts to moan in earnest at the addition of Taeil’s third finger, and Taeil slowly eases his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheets before unzipping his pants. As he undresses, his pet sneaks tentacles under Jaehyo, pushing inside of him in the absence of Taeil’s fingers. Taeil kicks his pants off, digging another packet of lube out of the pocket before tossing them aside. He slicks lube over his dick and gets between Jaehyo’s legs again, tsking quietly at his pet so it slides out of Jaehyo and makes room for him. Tentacles hold open Jaehyo’s thighs, lifting him up slightly, making it easy for Taeil to line his dick up and sink it in. 

He can’t help but moan, he fingered him thoroughly but Jaehyo still feels so tight around him. Jaehyo arches with a gasp as Taeil rolls his hips against him, fucking him slow and deep. Tentacles wrap around Jaehyo’s arms and neck, caressing his nipples and lips, curling around his dick as Taeil fucks him, squeezing and pulsing everywhere they can reach. Taeil groans at the sight, losing control for a moment and thrusting particularly hard. 

It makes Jaehyo gasp loudly and his eyes snap open, and for a moment he lays there in confusion. He mumbles a sleepy, “Whathefuck?” as he wakes up slowly, and as his mind clears and he realizes fully what’s going on, he starts to struggle. He frowns and pulls at the tentacles restraining his arms and legs, looking around wildly before meeting Taeil’s eyes, “Taeil what the fuck, what the hell are you doing, what’s going on-” 

Taeil cuts him off with a “shut the fuck up,” and a sharp thrust forward, making Jaehyo choke out a moan. It makes him struggle harder, biting out, “Taeil, _stop_ , get _off_ me!” 

Taeil leans over him, tentacles holding Jaehyo’s head still so Taeil can kiss him easily. Jaehyo clenches his jaw, keeping his mouth shut, but Taeil bites his lips and the tentacles squeeze around his neck until he gasps for air, letting Taeil shove his tongue into Jaehyo’s mouth. Taeil uses his hands to squeeze and grab Jaehyo everywhere, leaving bruises into his hips and thighs. He pulls away from Jaehyo’s mouth to focus on thrusting faster, talking the whole time, “You’re so fucking pretty, you know that? Want to do this forever, want to fuck you until you can’t even move, want to let my pet fuck you, I bet you’d love it, bet you’d love being so full of tentacles all you can do is scream for it, huh?” 

Jaehyo whimpers and arches against him, gasping and chanting Taeil’s name, and it makes Taeil laugh, “You were so ready to fight it but you love it don’t you, say you love my cock, I want to hear you say it.” 

Jaehyo shakes his head the best he can in the tentacle’s grasp, trying to refuse, but Taeil reaches a hand forward and grabs his dick. He strokes Jaehyo fast and a bit on the rough side, “It’s cute you pretend you’re not enjoying yourself, but look how hard you are baby, you love it, admit it.” 

Jaehyo grits his teeth, determined to fight, so Taeil rubs his thumb over the slit of Jaehyo’s cock while slowing his thrusts, rolling his hips and fucking into him deeply. It makes Jaehyo moan, and Taeil grins like he’s won a prize. He releases Jaehyo’s dick, tentacles moving to replace his touch, and moves his hands up over Jaehyo’s chest instead. “Say it,” he demands, and Jaehyo shudders at the tone of his voice. 

Jaehyo grits his teeth but obliges, “I love your cock.” 

“Good boy,” Taeil murmurs, and Jaehyo flushes immediately, chest spotting red under Taeil’s hands. Jaehyo arches and moans and the tentacles get more excited, squeezing around him everywhere they can reach, curling around Taeil’s hands and hips to touch as much of Jaehyo as they can. It makes Taeil grin, the way Jaehyo can’t help but react, and he starts to talk again, wanting to push Jaehyo over the edge. “You gonna cum soon? I want you to, wanna see what you look like, wanna hear the noise you make, fuck, _Jaehyo_.” He thrusts faster, running his hands down to pull at Jaehyo’s hips, squeezing so hard he’s sure it’ll leave bruises. 

Jaehyo cums hard, twisting in Taeil and the tentacles grasp with a shout. He clenches around Taeil, who finishes inside of him with a groan. After a moment Taeil pulls out and sits back, watching the tentacles of his pet unfurl, dropping Jaehyo’s arms and legs gently. He reaches out to pat a thick tentacle fondly as his pet passes, slipping off the bed and letting itself out of Jaehyo’s room. Taeil watches it go, amused, before flopping down next to an exhausted and bruised up Jaehyo. After taking a minute to breathe and relax, he curls over and tugs Jaehyo towards him, curling him against his chest. 

Jaehyo huffs against his skin but relaxes in his grip, yawning a bit. “What time is it even? You couldn’t just wait until I was awake?” 

Taeil chuckles, “It’s like three o’clock in the morning. I can’t help it, you know I hate it when you lock me out.” 

He can’t see his face but he knows Jaehyo well enough to know he’s rolling his eyes, “Are you nuts? I lock you out for a reason.” 

Taeil nods, mostly to himself, “Yeah, so I can break in. Now shut up and go back to bed.” 

Jaehyo must be exhausted, because he doesn’t have a proper retort, pressing his forehead against Taeil’s chest firmly instead. Taeil waits until Jaehyo’s breathing slow and deep before relaxing himself, sleep finding him easily.


End file.
